Lucky Charm
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Porque Chloe lo sabía mejor que nadie, el Lucky Charm de Ladybug no arreglaba todo... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Lucky Charm

Holiguiiss mi gente… este fic estaba ahí derrumbado en mi celular y como ya se manejarle a los envíos y ya no tengo tanto flojera de editarlos espero actualizar más rápido… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi autoría, es de Thomas Astruc, si fuera mi ya habría matado un personaje junto con un drama hecho de desmadre XD**

* * *

 _ **Lucky Charm**_

* * *

Ahí estaba con su maquillaje sin defectos, su cabello perfecto y su ropaa la moda. Sus ojos celestes miraban con poco distinción sus uñas pintadas, pero con disimulo veía el reloj de su muñeca; al tocar el timbre se contoneo de manera elegante a la limosina, Marinette y Adrien miraron la escena con cierta triste, porque sabían de ante mano que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

No fue de esperarse que al día siguiente todo el salón tuviera un aura depresiva, la maestra no lo sintió, pero si se percató de la apariencia de la hija del alcalde. El cabello rubio era oculto mediante una capucha gris, su esfuerzo por maquillarse era opacado por el semblante serio; los héroes parisinos la miraron como observaba el asiento vacío a su lado, antes que la maestra pudiera tomar lista ella se levantó y se puso en frente para dar un breve comunicado. La pareja se miró entre si y el rubio tuvo ganas de socorrerla, le había ofrecido su ayuda, pero lastimosamente ella prefirió darlo sin su compañía.

― **Lamento informarles...―** trago saliva, no quería llorar de nuevo y hacer más difícil las cosas **―Sabrina Raincomprix, nuestra amada compañera y mi pareja...―** se cubrió la boca para ahogar el sollozo que se formó en su garganta **―Falleció hoy en la madrugada, la recepción del funeral será en el Hotel y cuento con su presencia. Me retiro por hoy, profesora.**

Hizo oídos sordos de los murmullos o de las palabras de ahogo de la maestra, agarro sus cosas y fue directo a la limosina que la esperaba.

La familia de su amada daría la notificación al director sobre su muerte, ella decidió hacerlo para el salón.

Durante el funeral hubo muchas caras tristes, la rubia no soltó ni una lágrima porque todos sabían que lloró al tenerla si vida en su presencia.

¿Cómo paso este infierno para Bourgeois?

Hace unos meses ella había iniciado su amorío a costas de los reclamos de su padre en secreto, el hecho que sucediera el accidente de Anti-bug le abrió los ojos. El teatro de querer a su amigo Adrien o cualquier cosa con testosterona de buen rango socio-económico solo era para despistar a su padre de su verdadera sexualidad, su amigo lo apoyaba dejándose abrazar de forma innecesaria, pero de alguna forma se tuvo que caer el teatro.

Y no fue porque Marinette era novia oficial del modelo.

Fue sus compulsivos celos que la orillaron a tomar a la de lentes por la cara y darle un beso frente al pretendiente de esta misma, sus compañeros decidieron guardar el secreto de ella gracias a la oriental. Fueron los mejores meses para ellas, incluso llegaba a tener citas dobles con las demás parejas del salón.

Le prestaba prendas a la su amada con tal de verla tan linda, incluso llegaron más allá de los simples besos y caricias. Eso sí, siempre cerraban la puerta y fingían estudiar para no ser molestadas.

Pero… llegó ese día, todo comenzó como un juego; ella vestida de Ladybug y Sabrina de su fiel compañero gatuno que eran la pareja de superhéroes hecha cannon desde hace más de medio año. Seguían al supuesto villano, que no era más que su sirviente con una máscara de ladrón.

Todo se vio muy rápido, los verdaderos villanos de la vida real aparecieron, personas con intensión hacerle daño a la hija del alcalde y pedir una recompensa para que no lo hicieran; la felina no lo pensó dos veces en arriesgar su integridad.

No es un rayo de luz, mi querida Sabrina.

No vas a convertir te en zombie, incompetente.

¡Es un arma de fuego, maldita sea!

Se desplomó delante de Chloe, la sangre se puede camuflaje con el traje de My Lady; pero no con el traje de Chat Noir, los héroes de París llegaron tarde y el Lucky Charm solo servía para el desastre de los akumas.

Adrien intento animarla, él siempre era el optimista en esto.

― **Chloe, ella estará bien―** se tragó esa mentira.

No fue intencionada y lo sabía, su amigo no conocía el estado de su amada. Durante seis semanas fue a visitarla, cada día intentaba sonreír y contaba sus ilusiones de una vida juntas; escapar de la ciudad y tener a una hermosa niña a su cuidado. Al poco tiempo tuvo que alimentarla, bañarla y vestirla; ella podía vivir así.

¡Chloe podía vivir así con Sabrina con tal de estar a su lado!

― **¿Por qué lo hiciste?―** exclamó entre susurros.

― **Yo solo te quería proteger, My Lady―** respondió sin fuerza.

Imitaba tan bien al súper héroe de la destrucción, porque ella siempre fue devota a su amor por Chloe como lo era el héroe por su compañera.

Por eso ella siempre prefería a Chat Noir.

Los besos de la muerte, existen. Solo eso bastó para que diera el último pitido la máquina que indicaban los latidos; entre llantos pidió ayuda a los médicos, pero no pudieron hacer nada. El padre de Sabrina no tardo en acompañarla para llorar la pérdida; por eso había llegado con ojeras y sudadera a la escuela, los compañeros al fin recibieron noticias de su compañera y para mala suerte fueron terribles.

* * *

No asistió hasta dentro de tres semanas, Adrien le ofreció acompañarla en el lugar de la mesa, ella negó melancólica con un ligero frío en los ante brazos. Al poco tiempo alguien ocupo el lugar de su amada, muchos pensaron que se podría histérica y volvería ser de nuevo la vieja Chloe, pero ella ignoró a su acompañante y prefirió poner su vista en el libro de texto.

Le pareció algo irónico que el causante que le provoco celos para besar a Sabrina frente al grupo estuviera ahora a su lado también ignorándola, después de eso descubrió que Nathaniel le había interesado dibujar a la de lentes por su forma ósea y no por el hecho de relacionarse románticamente.

― **Tienes lindos ojos―** fue un leve comentario que lo hizo colorearse de carmín, casi sin distinguir su cabellera color tomate con su rostro.

¿Tenía algún fetiche la hija del alcalde con las personas de ojos color aguaverde?

El tiempo transcurrió para ambos, por un tiempo tuvieron caminos separados y volvieron a reunirse nuevamente, el famoso artista y la futura gobernadora de París tenían una hija.

Charlotte miraba desconcertada a su madre, su kwami era espectadora de la escena. Chloe solo sonrió con algo de nostalgia, la abrazó con fuerza intentando no derramar lágrimas de nostalgia por eso. Su hija era casi una viva imagen de ella; cabello rubio arriba de los hombros con flequillo y unos ojos aguaverdes llenos de brillo, uno que existió hace mucho en su amada.

Pensó como hubieran sido su vida a lado de ella; la Universidad, la discusión de no soportar el secreto, la prensa, los regaños de su padre, la huida de París y si se podía de Francia, y cuidar de una niña que se volvería muy similar a la que tenía en brazos.

Todos esos bellos momentos que nunca vivió con Sabrina.

― **Ladybug, prométeme que protegerás a Chat Noir―** exclamo entre lágrimas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _ **-.*-.*-.*-**_

― **Sabrina―** la llamó mientras estaba en su regazo.

― **¿Si, Chloe?―** preguntó con algo de sueño.

― **¿Qué pasaría si mi papi nos descubre?―** se cuestionó con dolor.

La pelirroja se apartó de su pecho, ella conocía la inseguridad de su novia, no quería perder a nadie cuando su madre se fue sin explicación alguna y su padre la lleno de mimos innecesarios cuando ocupaba un brazo fuerte para llorar y desahogarse. Ese siempre fue su deber y ahora el de enseñarla amar; agarro sus mejillas maquilladas entre sus manos y junto sus frentes.

― **Solo somos tú y yo, y si eso llegase a pasar nos fugamos―** le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

― **¿Hablas enserio, Sabri?**

― **Por supuesto**

― **Y tendremos una hija**

― **Claro**

― **Quiero que le pongas un nombre como promesa―** exclamó entre risas.

― **¿Charlotte? En lo personal, siempre me gusto ese nombre―** la rubia la besó para cerrar el trato.

 _ **-.*-.*-.*-**_

El recuerdo parecía fresco y no dudo ni un segundo en llamarla así.

La hija de la gobernadora sabía que su prioridad como Ladybug era proteger a todos, pero más a los que estaba cerca de ella.

― **Cuida de Chat ¿sí?**

Por eso Ladybug sería la encargada de proteger a la nueva Chat Noir.

Porque no todo se soluciona con el Lucky Charm a la hora de actuar.

* * *

Saben cuando vi ese OC no pude evitar imaginarme que era hija de ellas dos por su forma de vestir y el parecido un poco a Chloe, después de ver Anti-bug en su versión latinoamericana me di cuenta que Sabrina tal vez se vestía no solo como nuestro sexy gato por el compañerismo si no tambien podría ser un mensaje subliminal para que sean pareja en el futuro.

LadyNoir, Adrinette, Marichat, Adribug=Futuro Cannon.

Esta pareja=Cabe la posibilidad.

"¿Concidencia? ¡No lo creo!"

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
